Discotheque Love
by Irini
Summary: Kagamine Len is an ex-breakdance dancer. When Kaito and Gakupo, his two best friends, invite him to go clubbing on the night before his first day at university, what will he do? And... what will happen?


**A/N: **Exams for a whole week! Noooooooo! Anyway, this is probably my last update till... next next week. Hope you enjoyed this, coz I certainly didn't. If you have time, review! :)

* * *

**Discotheque Love**

"Len."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

Why was I arguing with Kaito again? Right, because they just have to invite me to go clubbing on the night before the first day of my university.

"Len,"

"Look, Kaito. It's not like I want to miss this chance. Heck, if it wasn't tonight, I would've agreed right away!"

Kaito sighed, defeated. Then he turned to the guy next to him, Gakupo.

"Come on, dude!" Gakupo slapped my back. "I'm sure there'll be a bunch of hot chicks for us to hit on!"

Kaito and I blinked wordlessly at him. Even though Gakupo is smart –he actually sort of is– his language… not so much.

"Gakupo," I replied, enunciating my words. "That's not the problem."

"Come on, Len. We'll make sure you get to your class on time tomorrow. If not, just treat this as a favor—for me."

I frowned, then sighed.

"Okay. But just this once!"

* * *

The loud music of the club blared uncomfortably in my ears –but it didn't matter, I was used to it.

"Hey," a woman came and smiled sleazily at me. "Want to dance?"

I raised my eyebrow and smiled back.

"No thanks. Maybe next time."

I pushed past her and made my way to the bar, where Kaito was working his shift. I saw Kaito wiping glasses in the bar chatting with a girl with teal hair tied in two tails.

"Hey, Kaito." I greeted as I sat two seats away from the teal haired girl.

"Oh, hey Len. Miku, meet Len. Len, Miku."

"Hi!" the teal haired girl said to me.

"Hey. Girlfriend?" I asked.

Kaito and Miku both blushed at the same time and shook their head.

"No way! Friends, that's what we are!" Kaito shouted.

"Y-yeah!"

I raised my eyebrow. Definitely something.

"Well, where's Gakupo?" I asked.

"Flirting with Luka. Sort of." Kaito answered nonchalantly.

I turned to see Gakupo in the corner chatting with a pink haired girl who looks like she's trying to escape from Gakupo. Nice.

Suddenly, all the lights dimmed. I looked questioningly at Kaito and Miku.

"She's here." Miku said.

"Who—"

And there, on the stage, was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes framed by long lashes. My heart skipped a beat.

She wore an orange halter neck with a black vest on top of it, black thighs and jeans skirt on top of it with a yellow belt dangling at her left side –similar to mine—, black arm warmers and black ankle boots. On her head was a white ribbon, flipped to her left side and three bobby pins, two making an 'X'.

The spotlight was on her. As the music started, she danced. Her gentle moves were all so professional looking. I couldn't help but stare at her.

When she finished her dance, she hopped off the stage and headed _right at me_.

I couldn't help panicking.

"Hey, Miku." She said as she plopped down at the seat next to mine. "How was I?"

"As always!" she said with a smile.

I flushed as she turned to face me. She smiled and held her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi! I'm Rin. You are?"

I took her hand and awkwardly shook it.

"Len."

She giggled.

"No need to be shy with me! I hope we'll be able to dance together some day, Len!"

I blinked in confusement.

"What?"

"You dance, don't you? I know you, Kagamine Len!"

My eyes widen. She… knows me..? I relaxed and smiled. Then I held out my hand for her.

"I challenge you then."

If I'm not aggressive enough, I might not win her heart. If I can't lead her in a dance, I won't capture her attention.

And so, began our dance war.

* * *

"You… were good." she panted.

I smirked, the best I could do to hide my tiredness. The both of us had dominated the dance floor for the past few hours, dancing non-stop. In the end, I won due to Rin giving up.

"You were too."

I stood up, and Rin stayed on the floor. I looked at her.

"I… can't get up." she blushed in embarrassment.

I took her hand and pulled her up a bit _too hard_ then I wanted too, so she ended up falling on my chest. My face begun to redden.

"L-Len! I-I'm so sorry!" she frantically mumbled in my chest as she tried to push herself away.

When she finally got her face off my chest, her face was red. She apologized frantically again.

"So sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

And to shut her up, I kissed her.

I could feel that she was shocked, but she did not push me away. I was feeling a bit relieved for that. We just stood in the middle of the dance floor, motionless.

When I pulled away, I turned to look back at her. She was no longer red, but she kept her gaze down. Not good.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what—_mmpff!_"

Her lips crashed onto mine again, I quickly overcome the shock and kissed her back. Another war was starting. This time, with our mouths.

We both gasped for air soon. Then we gave each other serious looks and laughed.

And so, began our discotheque love.

* * *

**A/N: **Weird wasn't it? And again, please review if you have time!


End file.
